Bianca Keller
by gloriaelisa
Summary: Dexter Morgan será capaz de reconocer a su contraparte del sexo femenino?... one shot... obviamente podría cambiar a una larga historia si los lectores lo piden...


VIDAS PARALELAS BIANCA KELLER

Yo se quien es el, el es Dexter Morgan, se que hace y por que lo hace, y lo sé por que yo hago lo mismo que el. Si, tal vez ustedes se pregunten como?, cuando?, donde?; toda historia tiene un principio, y la mía empezó hace muchos años, cuando estudiaba en un colegio de monjas exclusivo para hijas de gente de dinero, mis padres lo tienen. Faltaban poco para las ansiadas vacaciones del verano y muchas éramos las que nos quedábamos en la clase de natación, las monjas nos obligaban a usar trajes que nos cubrían la mayoría del cuerpo, pero la tela se nos pegaba y delineaba las curvas, mas cuando el traje estaba mojado, uno de los pocos maestros varones que trabajaban en la escuela era el Señor Macey, creo que tenía unos treinta y cinco años, en aquel entonces era muy viejo para nosotras, el señor Macey me había hablado de estar en el equipo que representará a la escuela en las competencias ínter escolares, yo pensaba que se burlaba de mí pues había mejores nadadoras que yo, opinión que a el no le importaba, siempre buscaba la manera de hablar conmigo al terminar la clase, ese día habían salido todas pues era el fin de semana y había que prepararse para ir unos días a casa, así que solo estábamos el y yo en su oficina, nunca temí estar a solas con ningún profesor, así que no reparé cuando el señor Macey cerró la puerta con llave, me dijo que me sentara en una de las sillas y el se sentó enfrente de mí, platicamos sobre las competencias de nuevo, una platica inocente que me hizo reír a carcajadas, lo que hacia que mi pecho se moviera una y otra vez, sería este el detonante de lo que pasaría a continuación?, tal vez, el señor Macey me hizo levantarme y de un tirón me quitó el traje de baño, en un ataque así no sabes como reaccionar, tus instintos para ponerte a salvo están dormidos, y esto lo sabía el señor Macey al desabrocharse los pantalones... que siente un hombre al mancillar a una doncella?, pregúntele a él, lo hizo una y otra vez hasta quedar agotado y sudoroso encima de mi, después me dio una de las camisetas blancas de la escuela y me dijo que me fuera a bañarme, que no le dijera nada a nadie o me correrían de la escuela. Sin emitir algún sonido me fui de ahí, sin entender todavía lo que había pasado me bañe y restregué con fuerza todo su olor, todo lo que había dejado sobre mí. Quería correr, alejarme de ese oscuro y húmedo edificio, testigo de lo que me había pasado y lo hice, salí por una ventana a lo oscuro del bosque, corrí y corrí, las ramas me lastimaban pero no me importaba, quería correr hasta quedar desmayada, jadeante me recargué sobre un gran olmo y me quedé ahí, sentada, abrazando mis piernas, con mi cabeza oculta hasta que oí unas voces, era la de un hombre y su hijo, un muchacho pelirrojo, el hombre le decía algo sobre la muerte al joven y este lo escuchaba atentamente, hablaban algo de un código, sonaba interesante, matar sin ser descubierto?, que no habían dicho las monjas que matar es pecado?, si lo es, entonces por que sigue con vida la pena de muerte?, por que no matar a los que matan?, a los que destruyen una vida inocente?, que tal si el señor Macey se lo hace a mas muchachas como yo?, hay que detenerlo, tengo que seguir escuchando... Con calma regresé al colegio, había tomado una decisión, gracias a Dexter Morgan y a su padre la vida seguía, al menos la mía continuaría, aunque en forma muy diferente... Llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela, un carro blanco era mi objetivo, sabía de motores, tenía un novio que me contaba todo sobre ellos, sabía que cables desconectar... Al día siguiente la noticia se regó como pólvora, el Señor Macey murió en la carretera, en una de las curvas, decían que habían sido los frenos, pobre señor Macey, murió calcinado... Quería saber mas sobre el código, por que dejar que siguieran viviendo gente que lastima y hiere por placer?, Dexter escuchaba con atención, y yo también, aunque ellos nunca se dieron cuenta de mi presencia... Dexter cree que nadie sabe lo que hace, bueno, en eso se equivoca, yo lo he visto y lo que hace lo hace muy bien, elimina a quien debe ser eliminado... Yo?, yo hago lo mismo, aunque en forma diferente, el se encarga de los asesinos que nunca se detendrían, yo... yo elimino a quienes mancillan, una violación no merece la pena de muerte?, la víctima es una muerta en vida, así lo creo yo, y alguien tiene que pararlos... Me entere que Dexter trabaja en Miami, creo que pediré mis traslado para esa paradisíaca ciudad de la Florida, ya que Montana es muy frío en el Invierno... No me he presentado, soy Bianca Keller, para algunos una sexy amazona de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, para los que me conocen soy una Psiquiatra que trabaja en los casos especiales de la policía... Muy pronto nos podremos ver cara a cara, me verá como su igual?, no lo se, pero será interesante saberlo...

La nieve es hermosa, cuando la miras de lejos en tu ventana y acurrucada en una cama tomando un humeante chocolate. Este invierno es demasiado frío, por suerte, ha llegado mi notificación para el traslado; Florida esta mas cerca ahora... Le agradeceré a mi agente de bienes raíces que me haya conseguido una casa al estilo de los años 20's, muy colorida... precisamente en una de esas casas terminé un asunto que me estaba molestando, era uno de esos chacales que se escabullen como pez en el agua, tenía intenciones de molestar a una jovencita, la chica lo conocía por que lo llamaba por su nombre, solo que la tenía atada de manos y pies, al parecer era una chica de esos colegios exclusivos, esas le gustaban mucho, primero las secuestraba, luego las retenía por varios días en un cuartucho de esa casa abandonada, después las torturaba mentalmente, lo que daba inicio al abuso sexual, después de eso las acuchillaba y los cuerpos los arrojaba al basurero... y lo descubrí en un centro comercial, mirando a las muchachas lascivamente, y mi instinto rara vez se equivoca, había que seguirlo hasta acorralarlo, lo estudie por varios días hasta estar segura que era el, y si, lo era, en uno de esos monólogos que le escupía a su víctima alardeaba de sus otras victimas, como lo detuve?, pues antes de que matara a la chica, lo dormí como lo haría Dexter, soy médico recuerdan?, aunque no hago el mismo ritual que él pues no lo conozco con precisión, simplemente los llevo al bosque y los dejo a merced de las bestias carroñeras, una pésima muerte no creen?, debería de mejorar en eso pues en Miami no hay bosques frondosos...

Mi primer día en Miami ha sido tranquilo, llegué a la casa y está todo en orden, tal como me gusta, aunque no creo que me agrade tanto mi jefe, La Guerta, una mujer, a veces las mujeres creen que soy su enemiga por mi apariencia, pero me gusta arreglarme, sacarle provecho a mis atributos, me gusta la ropa sensual y creo que escogí el atuendo perfecto para mi primer día de trabajo, un traje de dos piezas color rojo sangre y los zapatos combinan con el, contrasta mucho con mi piel blanca, creo que pintaré mis labios del mismo color, si, es perfecto, resalta el color de mis ojos...

Al llegar a la oficina tendré que reportarme como La Guerta, si, ahí es, creo que les sonreiré un poco a esos hombres ya que no me pierden de vista, creo que es el traje, me delinea la figura mas de lo debido, ah!, si supieran que no traigo en estos momentos ropa interior!, mmh, he llegado...

Bianca Keller!... me presenté...

Ah si!, un momento por favor...

Mientras la secretaria llama por el intercomunicador a su jefe examino con la mirada mi nuevo territorio, hay mucho sol!...

Gusta esperar un momento, esta ocupada... y le hizo un ademán para que me sentara, lo cual hice con desgano, pero con mucha gracia, tal vez el ande por ahí...

Sabes Dexter, tu trabajo es muy bueno!...

Esas palabras siempre salen de la boca de La Guerta, si, ya se que le agrado mas de lo debido, pero es el mismo trabajo de siempre, nada extraordinario!, mmh!, que es ese aroma?, La Guerta no lo nota?, raro!, y veía a su jefe examinar las fotografías...

Muy bien Dexter!, mira, tengo a alguien afuera esperándome, pero mas tarde me puedes seguir mostrando mas de tu trabajo...

Ok?... dijo Dexter...

Al fin puedo salir de aquí, La Guerta a veces es demasiado posesiva, bien, en un rato mas hablare con Rita, quizás esa cita del fin de semana sin los niños sea muy agradable, pero ese aroma...

La Guerta habló por el intercom mientras guardaba mi trabajo, quien tendrá allá afuera?...

Si, que pase por favor!...

Dexter, no te vayas todavía, aprovecharé para presentarte a la nueva Psiquiatra, viene de Montana...

Que?, oh si!... Montana?, wow, esta un poco lejos de aquí!...

La Guerta fue a abrir la puerta y lo que vi a continuación, bueno, realmente no estaba preparado para lo que vi, quien es ella?...

Bienvenida a la división Dra. Keller!, dijo La Guerta, bueno, eso creo que le dijo, por que yo la verdad no le puse atención, quien es ella?, por que estoy temblando?...

Gracias!, dijo ella mientras saludaba de la mano a la jefe... de pronto ella fijó sus ojos en mí, wow!, sigo temblando!, así se sentirán las presas a punto de ser cazadas?, raro, muy raro!...

El es Dexter Morgan, del departamento del Forense...

Especialista en la sangre!, completó el mientras le extendía la mano a ella...

Que es un choque eléctrico?, lo sentía cuando la toqué, ella habrá sentido lo mismo?, por Dios!, estoy sonriendo y me estoy sonrojando!, mala señal, pero esa sonrisa color sangre me esta hipnotizando, al igual que su traje ceñido a su figura...

Bianca Keller, psiquiatra...

Esto si lo oí, es psiquiatra, tal vez pida una cita!...

Pase Doctora a mi oficina por favor!...

Bianca... murmuró suavemente Dexter mientras veía cerrarse la puerta...

FIN


End file.
